Our Destiny
by LauraStrife
Summary: Sephiroth is dead and the world is at peace again. What of our heros Cloud and Tifa? Cloud cant grip with his guilt and Tifa only desires one thing Clouds love.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Destiny, Chapter 1**

_CLOUDS POV:_

Tonight was just like any other night for him in Seventh Heaven. Ever since Sephiroths defeat Cloud felt as though he had lost all purpose in his short lifetime. However, in this short lifetime it seemed he had already lived over a century after everything he had been through. In a flash it seemed he had lost everything and he constantly blamed himself for it…especially _her _death. He couldn't protect her, it was his fault she was dead. Just as that thought hit his head a vision came into his mind of the girl with the emerald green eyes. They were her eyes…. Aeriths eyes.

"Cloud?" said the voice that was all to familiar.

"Y-yes?" he responded nervously.

At first cloud couldn't see anything everything was black around him and he was struggling to get past the darkness. After a few moments a small light came into view causing him to freeze in place. It was warm, comforting, and inviting but still Cloud stood frozen and the light got closer. It began to grow and take shape and right before his eyes stood the very person he was speaking to in his vision. Aerith.

"Aerith! Y-your alive?" Cloud said almost praying it was true.

With a sad expression on her face she shook her head feeling pity for the obviously broken cloud in front of her. Without saying anything at first she reached out and touched his face making Clouds eyes close automatically in comfort.

"No Cloud. As much as I wish that was true I'm not. I was allowed to come see you one last time."

"One last time? What do you m-"

Putting a figure to his lips gently she smiled and continued "I sensed your distress over my passing. Everyone feels it but you more so that others. Its because you feel like you didn't protect me but Cloud…there was nothing you cloud do. You were there with me when I died…that's all that matters. You were my comfort when the time came." she said softly.

Shaking his head Cloud said "But if I had gotten there sooner…things would be different. You would be here." He said touching her hand on his face seeking comfort.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. It was fate. Besides, I'm happy here. I have Zack with me. I missed him terribly. Its good to be back with him again. He misses you too you know…he speaks highly of you." She said with a smile. "Now Cloud, its time to let me go. Your story isn't over yet. Continue your life and be happy make it worth living. Find something to live for…or someone." She said with a suggestive smile.

Cloud didn't understand what she was suggesting but he nodded his head anyway and in a broken voice he said "Ill try."

With that the vision ended with a bright light causing Cloud to cover his eyes and just as quickly as the vision came it ended. Opening his eyes Cloud sat up on his bed coming and looking around the room. Was it a vision or a dream he saw? Either way the emotion rushed over him and he covered his face with his has and sobbed softly. Little did he know he wasn't the only one awake in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><em><span>TIFAS POV:<span>_

Being awake this late in the night was nothing new for Tifa Lockhart. It seemed that way for everyone in her mind though. After Sephiroths defeat and the world put back into order everyone seemed to go on with there own lives. Cloud, Denzel, Marlene, and herself were the only ones who remained in Midgar. After the destructions Avalanche had caused to sector 7 by taking on Shinra causing it to be completely destroyed they thought they owed it to everyone to help rebuild. So Tifa opened Seventh Heaven once again. Along with the bar Cloud had started his own delivery service which added a little extra money to there pockets. Things were going well for them she thought but the fact still remained that the past still came back to haunt them. Especially Cloud.

Tifa worried for him constantly. Aeriths death had really struck him hard and there was nothing she could do to comfort him. She couldn't help but be filled with a slight jealously by the fact that Aerith was still in his mind. When they all traveled together Tifa had grown to have feelings for Cloud…strong ones. So strong that it was practically unbearable to watch as Aerith practically leeched onto Cloud. They were always together and no matter what Tifa did his attention never seemed to waver from Aerith.

Sighing sadly she glanced over at her clock and read 2:30 AM.

"Pondering over this isn't going to help. If he doesn't feel that way about you then there isn't anything you can do." She said trying to convince herself of the fact.

No matter how much she tried Tifas desire took over in her mind more than her reason. All she could think about was what would it be like if could wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Cloud was the most handsome man she had ever met with his muscular build and his hair that was as bright as the sun itself. His voice was deep but filled with sorrow but it was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Tifas favriote thing about him though...his heart. He cared deeply about everything and was very passionate. If Aerith ever experienced anything romantic with Cloud Tifa considerd her the luckiest girl in the world.

"Aerith...huh..." she said in a spiteful tone.

Tifa did miss her after her death there was no mistaken that but she and Aerith wernt always very close. Aerith liked to play the love triangle game between she Cloud and Tifa and it drove Tifa crazy. Aerith had made many comments to the fact that she knew Tifas true feelings for Cloud but had not backed off. It used to make her so angry but the she grew used to seeing them together and it just became sadness and jealously. The only time Tifa has gotten something remotly emotional out of Cloud is after Aerith died and they had their night by the Highwind. Nothing happened real romantically but it did give Tifa some hope that one day...he might be able to see her just as she sees him.

Finally, flipped away from the sight of the clock and tried to sleep once again. A few more minutes went by before she heard a noise coming from down the hall. Crying? At least that's what it sounded like. Slipping out from underneath her covers she walked out into the hall and listened closer and the sound was coming from Clouds room. Her heart jumped with worry and she walked quickly down the hall to Clouds door and listened.

"He's thinking of her again." she said in a whisper gripping her chest as though her heart might break. Nothing she had done so far had comforted him and honestly her jealously and hurt just rose when he spoke about her but…he was more important. He needed her right now and she would just have to set her feelings aside so with small sigh she raise her hand and knocked softly on Clouds bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Destiny, Chapter 2**

_CLOUDS POV:_

Cloud felt as though he had been sitting there for hours simply weeping. He was usually never this emotional, in public at least. However, this had touched a sensitive spot with him that had been bothering him for a long time. His hard and rough exterior began to fade away and he hated it. Feeling vulnerable was one of his worse fears but there was no one around to see it for the time being. That's was…until he heard a soft knock on his door. He immediately froze and listened wondering who was at his door this time of the night. _"Did someone hear me?" _Cloud thought to himself. The thought made him sick to his stomach but he answered anyway.

His bare feet hit the cold wooden floor of the room and he began to make his way silently toward the door with a feeling of dread. With a sigh he opened the door and there stood before him Tifa. When he saw her he knew he had been heard and she was here to check up on him. Just what he had feared.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" she said in a gentle voice full of concern.

"I- im not sure." He said being honest. There was no point in hiding now. She had caught him in the act and besides…she was his best friend he didn't want to lie to her anymore about how this stuff affected him.

Cloud watched her expression for a moment and it was a little hard for him to read. He wasn't really sure what she was thinking at the moment. Her face was concerned no doubt but there was something else there that he wasn't sure he was reading right…it almost seemed like longing. She was desperate for something but he didn't know what. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear what she said to him. Shaking his head clear he looked back at her and said "Wait…what?"

"I asked if I could come in. The hallway is a bit cold." She asked with a smile as she wrapped her tiny nightgown around her tighter.

Nodding Cloud stepped to the side and let her in then closed the door behind her. He watched as she made her way to his bed and took a seat and gave him a look that said she wanted him to join her. Walking over to her he took a seat and cupped his hands together awkwardly. They sat there in silence for the longest time just getting used to each others presence before Tifa finally spoke.

"You were thinking about here again, weren't you?" she asked looking over at him.

Nodding he said "You could say that. I…had a dream. Or a vision? Im not totally sure what is was exactly."

He began to explain everything from the dream that he could remember to Tifa. He told her what Aerith said and how she had come to ease his feelings. He told her of the darkness he wandered in and then the blinding light that brought him back. Cloud felt his emotions bubbling up again as he began to spill out everything that his heart had been carrying since Sephiroths death. After he was finished relief soon flooded over him and a wave of calm hit him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Tifa was defiantly a good listener. Even after pouring everything out she still remained here with him. Unmoved by how weak he was at the moment and how vulnerable he looked. She held a protective gaze over him as if she would do anything to make the feelings of hurt go away. This took him off guard a bit. Before he could say anything else she began to speak once again.

"Im glad she is giving you some closure. You needed it. I've been so worried for you and there was nothing I could do to help you. I felt just as desperate as you did. Your….my friend. I care for you and I want you to be happy." She said as if she was struggling with the words.

"I care about you too Tifa. You're a good friend. You did everything you could but…I needed this. I know its weird but…I did. Don't blame yourself for this." he said reaching his hand out and putting his hand on her leg in a comforting manner.

As he was reassuring her he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was right now. The moonlight from his window was hitting her pale skin at just the right angle to make it almost seem like it was glowing. Her raven hair was pulled back from her face revealing her stunning features and the warmth of her dark shaded eyes. Cloud practically had to force his eyes to look away so she wouldn't notice. It left him breathless. He had never looked at Tifa in this way before…and now he began wondering why he hadn't. He was distracted mostly while they traveled together and focused on the mission at hand and his own thoughts. Suddenly he realized his hand had been on her leg far too long and he moved it away slowly and set it back in his lap.

* * *

><p><em>TIFAS POV:<em>

Listening to Clouds story was heartbreaking. She hadn't even realized how far his issues ran and she had never even considered that he could be worse off than he seemed. Cloud was very good at hiding his emotions, he always had been since they were kids. He wanted to show everyone he was the though guy and all he wanted was a good fight but Tifa knew better but she never got the chance to investigate her opinion further. This had actually been one of the few times Cloud talked to her about anything serious other than there plans for attack at Sephiroth or something about his delivery service. She immediately began feeling guilt over not being able to help him sooner and expressed her concerns to him. His response made her breath stop slightly as she felt his hand rest on her leg. Tifa immediately felt a blush come to her face but she tried her best to hide it. It was a comforting feeling and she didn't want it to go away by her making him think he did something wrong. For the time being she resisted the urge she had to rest her hands on top on his in fear of making him uncomfortable. The feeling however didn't last as long as she liked and to her disappointment he moved his hand away and rested it back on his lap.

Sighing softly she nodded and said "I'm just glad your okay. You have been bottling this up way too much. You know, I'm always here for you right? Ill never leave you. Ill be here whenever you need me."

"I know." Cloud said simply.

"Good. Then you should...talk to me more. Let me do my part and help you feel better, in return I will do the same for you agreed?" She asked with a soft smile.

Cloud chuckled a little at this and it was a sound that pleased Tifas ears. "That sounds like a good deal to me." Cloud responded looking over at her with a gaze of appreciation. Tifa felt a burst of happiness over this. She had finally broken through to him and finally he wasn't going to hide anything from her anymore. Even if it meant that she would have to listen him speak of Aerith for hours it was worth it. She could put her jealously aside to spend more time with him and help him. Tifa had always thought that cloud needed her for support but now she could see the truth. She needed him. Suddenly Tifa herd a yawn come from her throat and she felt herself become very tired. She had been so attentive to Cloud she hadn't even realized the time.

"You should get some sleep. Ill be alright now. I promise." Cloud said.

Looking over at a clock Tifa laughed a little and the nodded "Yea your right...but you need some sleep to. Don't stay up to late okay? If you need me again please come wake me back up." she asked.

Cloud agreed then stood up from his bed and held out his hand to help her up. Tifa accepted and pulled herself up and began to walk toward the door. Before she could move any further though Cloud stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Tifas heart began to race but she wrapped her arms around him in return the buried her face in his chest. His scent lingered around her nose sending chills up her spine. Cloud had a very masculine scent mixed with the smell of nature. In her opinion he never needed cologne because he always smelled wonderful to her. Tifa felt like she could just melt into his arms right now but knowing she couldn't without giving herself away made her frown slightly. The embrace only lasted a few seconds before cloud pulled away and looked down at her with a smile.

"Thank you Tifa. Sweet dreams tonight." He said softly.

Tifa returned his smile and nodded "Sweet dreams Cloud."

After gazing at each other for a moment Tifa pulled herself away from the gaze then headed out the door. Before she closed the door behind her she turned and looked at Cloud one last time then headed to bed.


	3. Story update and apology

Hey Everyone. Im sorry I have not been able to update this story in a very long time. I apologize. I had a very good friend who was killed a few months back and I have had a very hard time dealing with it. He was wearing his headphones while walking down a railroad track and was hit and killed by the train. So I ask all of you...please be careful if you have headphones in. Please always pay attention. The hurt is almost unbearable and I would hate for your friends or family to feel this way. Always be careful.

As for the story. I am working on the new chapter as we speak. Once again I apologize and I thank you for being patient with me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Our Destiny, Chapter 3**

_CLOUDS POV:_

Cloud stood in his doorway watching Tifa until she had closed the door to her bedroom. She had made him feel much more at ease about his dream and soon he felt sleep begin to take him just like it had to Tifa. Shutting his door he walked back over to his bed and layed down. He tossed and turned for a few minutes until he found the most comfortable spot for him then finally closed his eyes and fell into a calm sleep. This time Cloud didn't dream, which he was perfectly fine with. The last thing he wanted was for his mind to be restless considering how many deliveries he had to make the next morning. His delivery service seemed to be more busy as of late. Probably because of how much advertising Yuffie was putting out for him. She was always enthusiastic about it.

Morning soon arrived and Clouds alarm sounded with a loud ringing noise. Groaning slighly Cloud opened his eyes slightly and glanced at the clock.

_"5:30 AM sharp. Ugh, why did I think early deliveries were a good idea?" _Cloud thought to himself.

Fighting his urge to fall back asleep his stood up and stretch hearing his bones making poping noises in response. After waking himself up he grabbed his usual attire and headed toward the shower down the hallway that he and Denzel shared. Tifa had decided on the separate bathroom idea because she said girls always needed there own. Cloud never understood why but he was not one to question Tifas ideas considering they always turned out for the best.

As the warm water his body Cloud began to think of the night before and sighed slightly. Despite what he told Tifa he was still very much hurt over Aeriths death and the dream still consumed his mind this morning. Tifa had helped dramatically but he knew it would probably be a long time before he was able to move on. What would he move on to anyway? Cloud just couldn't see himself being with anyone right now. He and Aerith never technically were together, they had flirted but that was pretty much the end of it. So why did he feel like being in a relationship was a bad idea? It wasn't like he was going to betray her.

_"What about Tifa?"_

a voice in his head stated.

As soon as this thought hit his head images began rushing into his mind of Tifa. Everything from the times when they were younger in there hometown till last night as her small nightgown wrapped around her slender frame. She was beautiful. In every since of the word she was Clouds best friend...his always loyal companion. He realized he began to loose himself in these thoughts and then shook his head.

"What the hell? Me and Tifa? Now way. She's my friend. I'm not going to act all desperate." Cloud said to himself as he stepped out of the shower.

He got dressed in his black attire and the grabbed the keys to his bike and began to head down the stairs. Immediately the smell of food hit his nose and he knew Tifa was downstairs making breakfast for everyone. Cloud decided it would be best to avoid breakfast today considering all his thoughts toward Tifa latley. Cloud had it in his mind that he was desperate and pathetic and thats why he was having all these thoughts about Tifa. Weakness was not apart of Cloud...it had gotten Aerith killed and if somehow his feelings toward Tifa were genuine then he wasn't going to let her suffer the same fate. He quickly rushed down the stairs and headed straight for the door but Tifa had caught him before he could completely make it.

"Good morning. I made breakfast would you lik-"

"No I have to go." Cloud said cutting her off and heading straight out the door without a second glance.

Even after exiting the bar he could still feel Tifas stunned expression on his back. He felt guitly for being rude but he didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let his weakness destroy his life again. Cloud jumped on his motorcycle and started the engine. He set his first delivery route in on his GPS and took one last glance toward the bar. Through the window he could see Tifa with a terribly hurt and confused glare as she watched him on his bike. He gave her no expression in return and looked back toward the road as he hit the gas.

"Great, you hurt her feelings. Its what's best for her though...and me." He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>TIFAS POV<em>

_"Whats his problem?"_

Thats was the first thought that ran through Tifas mind when she had tried to speak to Cloud this morning. She couldn't believe his attitude! He had completely shrugged her off and walked away like she was just some random girl he had just met. Her hurt quickly grew into anger and she turned away from the window not wanting to look at him anymore. She faced back toward the breakfast she was preparing and sighed.

"Looks like its just me and the kids again." She said referring to Marlene and Denzel.

Sometimes Tifa felt like a stay at home mom. They were not her kids of course but she had raised them long enough to feel that way. Clouds presence just added to the whole family appearance. He was like the father figure who was always "away on business". Tifa shook her head at the thought. She shouldn't be so hard on Cloud right now just because he had aggravated her this one time. However, that didnt mean that it didnt hurt any less. Tifa cared for Cloud very deeply...more than he would ever realize so sometimes on days like today when he wasn't having his good days she felt a tightness in her chest that wouldn't go away...she worried for him.

"Marlene! Denzel! Food is ready whenever you come down!" She shouted, knowing that it wouldn't be but seconds before they arrived.

Just as she had expected she heard bare feet dashing down the upstairs hallway and down the staircase as if they were racing each other trying to get the first bit of food. Tifa had already gotten her plate and sat down at the table and simply watched the two kids fight over the food as if they were starving to death.

"Denzel! Stop it. Just cause your bigger than me you always think you can go first!" Marlene pouted stopping her foot.

Rolling his eyes Denzel responded "No its because I'm older than you. Besides wouldn't it make more since for me to have more food because I'm bigger than you?"

Marlene seemed surprised by this question. "Well, yea I guess so. Alright you win." she said in a defeated voice.

"Here Marlene. I was just kidding." Denzel said with a smile hading her a large plate of food.

Wide eyed with a grin Marlene said "Oh! Thank you! Your not so bad I guess."

Tifa laughed as she watched this whole scene played out in front of her. She was proud of both of them. They were getting along so well now. When Cloud had first brought Denzel home there was some tension between the two but now they acted like a regular brother and sister. Even if they were not biologically. It was times like these that she wished Cloud were here. He missed all the little things which were usually the best part. She knew that Cloud cared for both of the kids but...he wasn't ever here. Denzel idolized Cloud and it was obvious that he missed him just as much as Tifa.

When the kids sat down they chatted with Tifa about the usual events such as: school, friends, homework, and anything else that related to there lives outside on Seventh Heaven. Marlene was the most talkative this morning. She told Tifa about her new art class and all about the work she and her friends had done in the class. However, Tifa couldn't help but notice that Denzel was exceptionally quiet this morning.

"Denzel? Is everything alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Denzel was quiet for the longest time and simply fiddled with his food for a moment. He kept glancing out the window as if he was expecting something to happen. Tifa was about to ask him her question again but before she could he finally responded.

"Why isnt Cloud here?" he asked looking up at Tifa sheepishly.

The question took her off guard but she responded with "Well, he is working...you know that."

"Yea I get that but does he have to work all the time? I don't think he likes us anymore." Denzel said.

"What! That's not true...don't say that. He is just busy. Cloud has gone through so much...he has to have something to keep his mind busy." She said trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

Denzel simply gave her a look of...almost what seemed like pity. He stayed silent for a moment taking a few more bites of his food deciding what he was going to say. Tifa was surprised by him. He was very observant and he knew that something had happened.

"Is that why he just rushed of this morning then?" He stated not looking up at Tifa.

Tifa felt defeated. She knew that there was no explanation for what Cloud had done this morning. It was very unlike him. How much had he and Marlene seen of Cloud recent behavior? She thought that they were too young to understand...or even to really care but obviously she was wrong.

"I don't know...I just don't know." she said in almost a whisper looking back down at her food.

The rest of the meal was silent for everyone as if a cloud of sorrow and showed up above them. Everything seemed to have fallen apart in just one morning. How could have things started out so poorly? Tifas night with Cloud last night gave her so much hope...now it seemed like it hadn't happened at all. When the meal was done she said her goodbyes to the kids as they left for school then was left alone in the bar.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I just want to thank everyone for how sweet they have been. My friends death was very hard on me and I appreciate all the sweet comments, messages, and emails I recieved from you guys giving me support and adivce to handle this. You have no idea what that means to me. I love you guys! So heres the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Little bit of drama in this one...dont worry Im sure Cloud will come to his senses eventually. haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Destiny, Chapter 4<strong>

_CLOUDS POV:_

Cloud continued to look down at his GPS on his motorcycle. Something about the route he was taking seemed familiar to him. He checked the address and knew immediately where he was going.

"_Huh, this address in in Rocket Town. That's where Cid is from. I think he actually went back after the battle. Ill have to stop by and see him while I'm there."_ He thought to himself.

Cid was defiantly one of the most interesting people Cloud had ever met. He swore like a sailor and had a rough exterior but deep down, he was just as sensitive as anybody. He just didn't show it that much. After the battle with Serphiroth he hadn't seen much of the guy. It would be good to see an old friend. It might help him get his mind off everything that had been going on with him. Tifa was wonderful but sometimes he felt guilty…like he was putting too much pressure on her to make him feel better. He didn't know how she felt after the battle and about Aeriths death because he had never asked. It seemed very selfish of him now.

Cloud began then to ponder on how he had treated her this morning and instantly regretted it. He had a feeling that he was going to have some serious apologizing to do when he got back. Whenever he decided to come back anyway. This delivery was so far out of the way it was going to take up his whole day. However, they were paying him so well to bring it that it didn't matter if he missed deliveries for a week. It made him wonder what was inside his package but he decided he would rather not think too much on it. His job was to deliver not to ask too many questions.

A few hours passed and Cloud was beginning to grow tired of his drive. His legs and his arms became sore and he thought about stopping for a rest but then the sign for rocket town appeared in his view. Cloud was pleased at the excellent time he had made and was looking forward to just dropping of the package then heading to see Cid. Cloud checked the address once more then looked around to see if he could see the house that was described to him. It didn't take him long before he found it though and outside like she was waiting for him was a woman. She had herself leaned against the outside wall of the house and her arms crossed in a relaxed manner. He instantly noticed how beautiful she was. She had golden locks that curled too her shoulders and her build was athletic but lean. She also had tan skin which indicated she probably worked outside or stayed outside.

She seemed to notice he was studying her as she gave him a warm smile and giggled. Cloud noticed her reaction and turned red slightly and turned away. He hadn't meant to stare he had just never seen her before.

"Can I help you sir?" She said in an amused tone, still leaning calmly against the wall.

Cloud cleared his throat then nodded. "Strife Delivery Service. I'm looking for Rachel Vale. I have a package for her"

"Well you have come the right house. That would be me." She said as she began to walk over to his bike.

Cloud felt himself become strangely nervous as she walked. He could tell just by her pace that she had a strong sense of self importance. She had her head held high, a relaxed smile on her face, and her arms relaxed at her side. He chuckled softly at this. Rachel Vale was a sight to see…and she knew it too.

"So where do I sign?" She asked leaning closely to Cloud locking eyes with him.

"Just sign at the bottom line right here and then initial here." He said handing her his notebook out of his bag.

She signed like she was told and then Cloud reached to the back of the bike and handed her the package carefully. He had a feeling that since they had paid him so much to bring it here that it was valuable which meant possible breakable. Rachel took the package and grinned back up at Cloud and he nodded in return.

"Thank you so much for bringing this. I've been waiting for it for ages. Now I guess I owe you a tip hmm?" she said playfully.

"Oh, no thank you. I was paid a fortune to bring this. You don't have to pay me. I appreciate it though." He added.

She simply stared at him for a moment then laughed. "Well you deserve a reward at least."

Before Cloud could say anything she had leaned over and he felt her warm lips against his cheek. She held it there for a moment then pulled away. Cloud felt an extreme flush come to his face as he looked at her. He hadn't expected it and it took him completely off guard so he simply sat there like an idiot.

"See you later Mr. Strife." she said giving him a wink then headed back in the house.

Once she was out of sight Cloud simply turned back toward his bike and sat back down on it. He wasn't sure how to react to that. She was defiantly someone very interesting to him and he began wondering if she was like this to everyone she met.

"Well dammit Cloud! Every time I see you, you have some girl falling all over your sorry ass!" Said a familiar voice behind him.

Cloud turned quickly then laughed. "Cid, good to see you. I was actually about to come see you after my delivery. Oh, and that's not what you think…I just met her." He added.

Shaking his head Cid said "Sure, I bet. Well come on over then. We'll sit down and have a nice drink and you can tell me all about these deliveries you make cause from what I saw…I want in on the action."

Both of the men laughed and Cloud turned his bike around and pulled it along as he walked along side Cid back to his home.

* * *

><p><em>TIFAS POV: <em>

The day had gone by relatively slow at the bar for Tifa today. She had some of her usual customers who would come in because they were on there lunch break from work and chat with her but that was about it. Which was not totally unusual for a weekday. It had grown late and it was still slow so Tifa decided that she would close the bar early so she would have enough time to help Denzel and Marlene with the homework they had if they needed and also so she would have a little time to herself. She had been consumed by stress the entire day wondering why Cloud had shrugged her off so easy this morning. It bothered her that he affected her this way. It was like she wasn't her own independent person…that her life revolved around him. It was a mess. Especially since he didn't seem to care…well…not in the way she wanted him to anyway. She knew she couldn't force his feelings for her…no matter how much she wished she could.

After closing up and cleaning up the bar downstairs she headed up the stairs and checked up on both of the kids. They seemed to not need any help with homework today which Tifa was very pleased about. They were so smart and learned things so quickly that she wasn't surprised they didn't need her help as much anymore. After telling them goodnight she headed to her room and shut the door behind her. She took off her shoes and laid them neatly next to the door then collapsed on the bed. She simply laid there for the longest time closing her eyes and just relaxing. She felt herself begin to doze off so she sat up and shook it off quickly. It would bother her if she went to bed without showering first.

Tifa stood then headed to her nightstand and grabbed a nightgown she could change into after her shower when she happened to look up and notice the time. It was 8:42 PM. A sudden fear went through her…it was late and Cloud hadn't returned home yet. He was always home way before this time no matter how far the delivery. She reached into her pocked and pulled out her cell phone trying to contact Cloud but each time she called it went straight to his voicemail. Panic began to flow through her. She dropped her night clothes on the bed then headed downstairs and checked his delivery record book on where he was going today. There was only one address in Rocket Town. Seeing this she immediately decided to call Cid.

Pulling out her phone once again she dialed Cids number and waited nervously as it rang. In a few moments it stopped and she heard Cids rough voice on the other line.

"Hello? Cid speaking."

"Hey Cid, this is Tifa." She said softly.

A loud laugh came from his end and he said "Well ill be damned! Tifa? Bout time I hear from you. What a good day I've been having. First Cloud comes over then I get a call from you."

Tifas eyes widened at the mention of Cloud and she said "Cloud was there? Is he still there? He hasn't come home and I'm worried. His phone is off too so I don't know where he is."

"Awe relax Tiff. He is still here in Rocket town. He was here for a while then Miss. Rachel Vale showed up. She took a shine to him when he delivered her package this afternoon and now there out and about. Let me tell you she is….a fine looking thing. No damn joke. He is one lucky song of a bitch!" He said excitedly.

Tifa said nothing. She felt as though her heart dropped right out of her chest. Nausea immediately began pounding at her and her hands began shiver with hurt and anger. He was out with some other girl? Was that why he was so snappy with her this morning? He knew he had a knew girlfriend and didn't want Tifa getting in the way of that. Her vision became blurred as tears that had not yet fallen began to form in her eyes. She felt completely betrayed, hurt, angry, sick, sand stressed all at the same time. She knew she shouldn't feel this way…she couldn't blame Cloud. He was not hers to get so worked up over. He had not betrayed her…but that didn't make things any better. Apparently she had been quiet for some time because Cid was trying to get her attention on the other line.

"Tifa? Hello? You still there? Tifa? DAMMIT TIFA WHAT THE HELL!" He began yelling into the phone.

"Yea…sorry Cid I'm here. Just umm, tell him I called to check on him and…well I guess that's it." She said, her voice obviously shaken up giving her away to Cid.

"Whoa hey…why are you cryin-"

Before he could finish Tifa hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. She stood there for what seemed like hours before finally deciding to make her way back up to her bedroom. Walking and staring off like a zombie she shut the door to her room then finally lost all composure. Tifa fell to her knees then began to sob uncontrollably. Her tears hit the hardwood floor and she gripped her knees so tightly that she began to actually feel a strong pain but she didn't care…she didn't care about anything at that moment. She felt like a complete fool. How could she have every thought she would have had a chance with him? If he couldn't catch her attention when he was with Aerith why did she think she could now.

"_First Aerith…now Rachel. Ill never mean something to him. Ill never have him." _She thought to herself.

The thought only made her sob a little harder but her sorrow suddenly turned to anger and hate toward the second woman who had taken the man that she loved dearly. Also it was directed toward Cloud for not seeing how much she loved him…and that she would do anything for him. She quickly stood and her fist flew and landed directly into the wall next to her door breaking the wood and making a giant gaping hole. After this act of aggression she seemed to catch her breath and began to calm down. She lowered her first and just let silent tears flow from her eyes. She managed to make it over to her bed and curl up under the covers. Tifa no longer cared about that shower she wanted to take. She simply laid there…hoping sleep would take her quickly so the pain in her heart would ease for just a moment. However, at this point…that seemed unlikely.


	6. Chapter 5

**Our Destiny, Chapter 5**

_CLOUDS POV:_

Spending time with Cid had been a much needed event. He had missed his friends that had the same struggles with Sephiroth that he did. Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Red XII, and even Cait Sith. He missed all of them deeply. Even though he couldn't have them all in one place he could at least have one. Even if it was Cid. Throughout most of the evening he sat in Cids living room listening to him tell stories of all these new gadgets he had come up with and his drunken adventures. His favorite one so far was when Cid lost a bet at a chocobo race and got drunk in his anger then woke up the next morning butt naked in an old woman's flower garden just outside of town. The woman had beaten him so senseless that he had to limp all the way back home to find some clothes.

"If all of this happened then…why do you insist to keep drinking?" said Cloud looking down at his unopened beer bottle Cid had brought him.

"You gotta live it up! Never settle for anything less than a good time. Besides…us drunks have the best stories right?" Cid added.

Shaking his head Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He knew Cid was right. He did have a lot more stories to tell than Cloud did. Then again…Cloud didn't do much with his life right now. That was his own fault of course…stress and sorrow had taken a good deal out of him. He wasn't trying to live life to its fullest right now…he just simply wanted to live. Still even with that in mind he decided not to drink Cids beer after all. The two men chatted a little more when suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Awe who the hell is that this late?" Cid said making his way over to the door.

Cloud simply just sat back and watched but when Cid opened the door his eyes shot wide open. There at the door was Rachel Vale. She was wearing a different outfit than when he had seen here earlier that day. It was a simple white lacy dress that cut off at her knee. Even considering how simple it was something seemed very elegant about it which seemed to take both he and Cid off guard. Cid simply stood there and didn't say anything…he almost seemed frozen in place. Rachel noticed this of course and let out a small giggle.

"Good evening Cid." she said as she gracefully made her way around him and stood right in front of Cloud.

Cloud gave her a surprised expression and glanced in Cids direction for some answers. He seemed just as taken aback as Cloud and he shrugged and closed the door that she had just come through.

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this but…I saw your bike outside and I wanted to come see you. After all you were so sweet this afternoon" She said in a playful tone.

Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat and then replied "Thank you Miss. Vale."

"Oh please don't call me that. Call me Rachel. It makes me feel so old when people call me Miss." She said with a giggle. "Anyway, I came over here to ask you if you would like to go on a little walk with me. Rocket Town is beautiful this time a night and I would hate to enjoy it all by myself. What do you say?" She asked with an obviously flirtatious expression on her face.

Cloud was surprised but her sudden boldness. They had only met each other briefly earlier that day and even then it was only for a moment. _"Well she did kiss your cheek though." _He thought to himself. This was a girl that he could tell knew exactly what she wanted and perused it. He looked over in Cids direction once again to see if he could get his opinions on the matter but Cloud regretted it the minute he did. All Cid seemed to be doing was laughing silently and making perverted gestures. He was no help. Looking back up at Rachel he sighed a little bit and then he shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Sounds fun." he said softly.

Rachel was obviously pleased by this and said "Wonderful! Come on! I have the perfect place to go."

Before he had a chance to react Rachel had grabbed his hand and had dragged him halfway across the room toward the door. She then looked back at Cid and waved playfully at him.

"Don't worry Cid. Ill try and have him back at a reasonable hour." she said laughing before completely pulling him outside and shutting the door behind her.

Once outside she released his hand and Cloud steadied himself once again. The cool air from the night wind was very refreshing and he couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment and relax. He soon began following Rachel to there evening destination and they began to chat back and forth. The conversation felt awkward to Cloud because they had just met but she obviously didn't feel that way. She spoke with confidence like she had known Cloud for years and they had been good friends. Although, Cloud felt she wanted something a little more than friendship with him. He didn't think he was ready for that…at least….he didn't think he was. There was only one way to find out.

They soon arrived at this tall hill just outside the area where every ones houses were. It was a small hill covered with soft grass and what Cloud thought was fascinating was the great view it gave of the night sky. They could see everything from where they were. _"Tifa would love this place." _he thought to himself. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts. Why would Tifa suddenly pop into his mind again? Maybe it was his guilt for how he treated her this morning…he wasn't sure. He had been having a lot of random thoughts of her lately. It frightened him.

"Hello? Earth to Cloud? Hello?"

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts once again by Rachels voice and he looked at her slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. My mind is just busy today." He said taking a seat down next to her on the hill when he noticed she had already sat herself down.

"Its okay. I understand. You seem like a very deep guy anyway." she said with a giggle.

She looked back over at the sky and just stared at the stars for the longest time and sighed. Cloud was beginning to think she was bored and then she spoke again.

"You know, I've never brought anyone else here before you. Not after…well….not after my dad died at least. He used to bring me here as a child all the time and name all the stars in the sky with me. We never got too far though because I always fell asleep." taking a moment to sigh she continued, "I never got that chance to tell him goodbye. I've always felt alone without him here…but…I feel very comfortable with you for some reason." she admitted softly.

Surprised by her words Cloud said "Maybe its because I have felt the same as you. I've also experienced a death that took a toll on me. The only difference was though….it was my fault. She died because I couldn't protect her…I couldn't save her." he said in almost a whisper.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Her name was Aerith. She was killed by Sephiroth before I was able to defeat him."

"Sephiroth? The Sephiroth? He was the most evil….thing I had ever heard of. I'm so sorry about Aerith she didn't deserve her fate but…it wasn't your fault. Sometimes we cant stop a fate from happening." Rachel added.

Sighing Cloud responded "You sound just like Tifa. She's another friend of mine. Well, my best friend. We have known each other since we were kids. She's really the only reason I haven't gotten myself killed yet. She's been keeping me together since this whole thing happened. I don't show that enough though." he said feeling more guilt with every word he said.

Rachel seemed struck by his words for about Tifa. She didn't say anything for a while…like she was thinking about something very hard before she finally spoke again.

"Sounds like you really care about her." Rachel said in almost a disappointed tone.

Pausing for a moment he said "I…I don't know. I don't want to…Ill just get her killed like I did with Aerith."

"Aeriths death was not your fault…so there is no way you can harm this other girl. From what I've heard I can promise you she feels the same way about you. You should be with her right now…not sitting here with me." she said smiling slightly.

Cloud was shocked by her words. From the way she had been acting Cloud knew she liked him but here she was…telling him to go be with Tifa. Rachel was a kind person who had felt too much pain…he felt her pain. However, she was right…he couldn't just push everything aside anymore. He needed to go be with Tifa right now. Standing up quickly Cloud reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He and turned it off during the trip here but he turned it back on and was surprised to see he had missed calls….from Tifa.

"Rachel, your right. I do have to go. I cant hid this anymore." he said giving her a warm smile. "Thank you….for everything…" he added.

He grabbed Rachels hand gently and gave it a soft squeeze and she smiled and nodded as a response.

"Just don't forget me okay? Id still love to be your friend." She asked softly.

"Of course…you'll always be my friend." Cloud stated in return.

Saying his last goodbyes to Rachel he turned had began to take off in a run back to Cids house to get his bike and the rest of his things. He was going home tonight…maybe to not tell Tifa how he felt but…just to be with her. To apologize for the jerk he had been to her that morning and to start over again and make something better. He felt he didn't deserve her forgiveness and Rachel had opened his eyes to just how much he hadn't acknowledged Tifa for the things she did for him. He would make things better…no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><em>TIFAS POV:<em>

Sleep had finally taken Tifa but it wasn't easy. She had tossed and turned most of the night because her thoughts were racing in every direction possible. She didn't understand how she could become this miserable over one event with Cloud and some girl. He wasn't hers so why did it matter? Tifa had always been an independent person, always able to take care of herself. She didn't need a man in her life. However, that didn't mean that she didn't want one. She didn't go searching for men though…there was only one who had her attention and only one she cared for. Cloud Strife.

Hours into the night passed but she didn't seem to notice because she was sleeping so hard. All her emotions had wore her down and she was exhausted. It wasn't until about 3:00 am that her sleep was disturbed by a noise downstairs. She heard the door open and footsteps enter the bar. At first she was slightly alarmed and sat up in bed quickly and listened. It was silent for a moment and then Tifa heard the door close and lock behind whoever walked in and footsteps coming up the stairs. Whoever, they were they weren't trying to hid the fact that they were there which she came to the conclusion that it was probably Cloud.

Sighing slightly she laid back on the bed and placed her covers over her head not caring to see Cloud at the moment. He would just head to bed anyway…it was his normal routine. _"He is probably too tired from spending time with Rachel anyway." _she thought bitterly too herself.

However, Tifa was taken by surprise when she heard a knock at her door and it open slightly. She didn't move at first because she was deciding if she even wanted to speak to him or not.

"Tifa? Are you awake?" Cloud asked in a soft voice.

She couldn't help it…just hearing his voice made her want to speak with him. Tifa sat up slowly and opened her eyes halfway and looked at Cloud. She gave him a small smile and laughed as she rubbed her eyes so they could adjust to the darkness in the room.

"Yes, I'm awake. Just barely though." she admitted with a laugh.

"Well it is late so I wouldn't expect any different." he responded laughing with her. There was a small pause between the two for a while before Cloud finally spoke again. "Hey, listen….about this morning…I'm really sorry. I have had a lot on my mind to say the least and…I was being stupid and irrational. I'm sorry." he said with a voice filled with guilt.

Tifa was surprised by his quick apology. She actually didn't even think she would get one from him. It was very unlike Cloud to admit his wrongs so quickly.

"Its alright…really. I'm fine." she said only half telling the truth.

"No Its not okay, I know that. I always do things like that too you when I feel we are getting too close." Cloud said.

"Too close?" Tifa asked in surprise.

There was a long pause from Cloud. As if he wasn't sure how to precede any further in this conversation. He had never been one with words but Tifa was very patient with him and waited for a response. Cloud had been standing at the doorway this entire time but he then shut the door behind him and he walked over and sat down to Tifa right next to where she was laying. She could feel her heart begin to pound…she loved having Cloud this close. It was exciting and she felt happy in his presence. She simply watched him as he sat next to her and it wasn't long before her gaze was returned with a warm one from Cloud.

"Your always there for me and we talk about everything…when we start getting close I get nervous and back away. I'm afraid for you…I'm afraid I wont be able to protect you. Everyone I have ever cared for has died and it was my fault. If I had been there…I could have saved them. I cant have that happen to you…I just cant. That's why…I act so weird." Cloud said in a soft voice.

Tifa was in shock. Cloud had never admitted feelings on his own before…something must have triggered it…but she wasn't sure what. Her heart began to ache for him. Cloud did care about her deeply in some degree, she was still unsure if it matched hers….especially considering his night out with Rachel. She decided not to think on that too much though.

"Cloud…" Tifa began trying to gather her words. "I have known you since we were kids…you were always there for me and have protected me. You have never let me down. I-I feel safe with you. I always have. You cant save everyone…but that doesn't mean you stop living because you fear the future. Enjoy the time you have with people you care about otherwise you will regret it and never be able to forgive yourself because you weren't there for them." she responded.

This seemed to make Cloud think very deeply for he became quiet. Tifa had to admit…other than when he smiled this was when he was the most attractive to her. He was such a deep person and he always could see the bigger picture of things. He had educated her on a lot of things…and she was a much better person for it. This man before her was the only person she knew who was beautiful on the inside just as much as he was the outside.

"Your right, completely right. Tifa…ill always be there for you. No matter what happens I promise you. I wont make this same mistake ever again." Cloud said in a soft determined tone.

Before Tifa could respond she felt Cloud touch her hand and begin to intertwine there fingers together. His thumb gently rubbed the top of her knuckles almost as if she was as fragile as glass. Waves of excitement and pleasure flooded through her and caused her to be able to speak. Cloud seemed to understand this for he continued and then spoke again.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked in a whisper then leaned his forehead against hers.

It was official, Tifa felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her heart felt like it was swelling twice its natural size from all the small physical affection Cloud was giving her. She closed her eyes when she felt his forehead and then slowly began rubbing her nose against his. Everything felt wonderful…she had longed for this so long and she felt as though she could burst into tears at any moment. However, she couldn't even seem to speak right now so crying was probably out of the picture.

"Cloud…" was all she managed to get out.

"Forgive me?" Cloud said again only this time he began rubbing his lips along hers as if asking silent permission to kiss her.

The emotions Tifa had been trying to contain had officially felt like they had broken loose. She tried to kept her composure but the softness of Clouds lips sent desire through her like she had never felt before. All she wanted was Cloud…for Cloud to want her in return and after all these years she was finally having her wish. She no longer cared what happened with the girl Rachel, she didn't care about what happened that morning, she didn't care about anything but him in that moment.

"Tifa?" Cloud said not moving from his position.

"Your forgiven." Tifa said simply before pressing her lips against Clouds.


End file.
